Quake (TF2017)
Quake from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Quake is a berserker. When he enters a battlefield, he will not rest until anything and everything within sight is in smoldering ruins, including his own comrades. It will often take cries of protest from fellow Decepticons to "point the other way, you idiot!" to remind him to pick his targets more selectively. This, he claims, is just part of one of his unconventional "battle techniques." Quake can become so caught up in the battle frenzy that his systems can overheat and shut him down. His endurance is second-to-none, however, and he has pulled through even the most seemingly final of defeats. His Targetmaster partners are Tiptop and Heater. History Arc 3 Quake participated in a raid on an Autobot city on Cybertron, ending with its incineration. Several prisoners of war were captured by his squad. The procession was interrupted by an Autobot ambush led by Fortress Maximus; the Decepticons were overwhelmed, and their commander, Scorponok, ordered a retreat so that they might live to fight another day. |Ring of Hate| The Decepticons eventually managed to storm the Autobots' base, only to find it already evacuated. Though confused at first, they learned that their foes had fled to the planet Nebulos. Quake and the others made their way to the alien world, where they met with one of the locals, Lord Zarak, who enlisted them in ridding his planet of the Autobots. Learning that several of the Autobots were holed up in Koraja, Needlenose participated in a full-scale assault on the city. In retaliation, Fortress Maximus and seven other Autobots emerged, having underwent a binary bonding process. Thanks to the newfound power this upgrade afforded them, the Autobot Headmasters sent the Decepticons into a panicked retreat. |Broken Glass| After the Autobots also developed Targetmaster technology, the Decepticons managed to reverse-engineer the process, and had eight of their own members binary bond their weapons to Nebulan partners. Quake was among those selected, with Heater and Tiptop becoming his weapons. He was put into action soon afterwards, as their Autobot prisoners managed to break free. Despite Quake's best efforts to shoot straight, the enemy soldiers escaped. |Brothers in Armor| Quake and the other Decepticon Headmasters and Targetmasters took Scorponok's headless body with them to ambush the Autobot Highbrow, who had taken Zarak from his shoulders in a previous battle. Though they succeeded in reuniting their leader with his head, the Decepticons soon found themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with the Autobots and future Autobots against the time-traveling Galvatron. The alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Quake joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Quake was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Quake and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *Roger Craig Smith voices Quake. Changes *Hairsplitter, Heater, Hosehead, Lug, Muzzle, Needlenose, Nightbeat, Quake, Quig, Singe, Siren, Spinister, Sunbeam, Tiptop, and Zigzag all didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Quake didn't appear in Time Wars. **On a related note: the Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. *Quake didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons